It Takes A Thief
by KissMeI'mIrish07
Summary: Yet another reason Michael Scott should not be allowed to watch television. What happens when Michael discovers the Discovery Channel’s “It Takes a Thief”.


A/N- So this idea came to me in the middle of the night last night when I had to get up at 7AM for work but I still typed it up quickly so I didn't forget it. The inspiration is from the Discovery Channel's "It Takes a Thief". I hope you enjoy!! :)

* * *

Disclaimer: The office and "It Takes a Thief" are not mine!

* * *

Teaser: Yet another reason Michael Scott should not be allowed to watch television. What happens when Michael discovers the discovery channel's "it takes a thief".

* * *

Pam blinked her eyes open, slowly adjusting her eyes to the darkness to see a shadowed man at the end of her bed, cloaked in all black and a ski mask.

Pam let out a scream, scrambling to sit up as Jim jumped awake beside her.

"I'm disappointed how easy it was to get into your house Jim." Michael's voice explained calmly, pulling up the mask with a proud smile.

"What are you doing here Michael?!" Jim yelled, not trying to disguise his anger, and putting his arm around Pam.

Michael sat casually at the foot of the bed, crossing his legs. "Well I was watching this fascinating show on the discovery channel, called "It Takes a Thief," where they break into someone's house to show how easy it is, and how they can make their homes safer."

"That doesn't explain why you are in MY house right now!" Jim said angrily.

"Well I've spent the last two days fixing up my house with state of the art cameras and alarms" Michael explained slowly, drawing the story out, "though I had to disarm a few because the neighbors complained about them going off. Then I decided I would do the same as the host, and help out all my friends!"

"Where else did you break in Michael?" Pam asked calmly despite her still racing heart, rubbing Jim's back in hopes of calming him down as well.

"Stanley's house…" Michael admitted as if a young child admitting to stealing some cookies.

"And how did that work out for you Michael?"

"He yelled a lot… I had to give him the week off… I feared for my life…"

"And that wasn't a hint this was a bad idea?" Jim questioned, still angry.

"I knew Pam couldn't get mad at me like that! By the way Pam, I was totally expecting a nice little nightgown, maybe lace, not some old grungy tee shirt. I'm a little disappointed. And Jim maybe if you could put a shirt on, that would be great; no one wants to see that."

"It's my house Michael!" Jim almost yelled.

"Well I pay you… so in a way, it's my house" Michael reasoned, nodding his head.

"How'd you get in here Michael?" Jim questioned, ignoring Michaels attempt at logic.

"It was easy." Dwight's voice came from the hallway as he walked into the bedroom with two sandwiches.

"No mayo right?" Michael questioned, taking his ham sandwich from Dwight who must have helped himself to the kitchen.

"I took the keys from your desk, and made a copy on my lunch hour." Dwight explained, sitting on Jim's grandmother's rocking chair.

"That's illegal Dwight!" Jim yelled, as if this obvious fact should make a difference.

"And wouldn't that be cheating on the rules of your show Michael?" Pam sighed, squeezing Jim arm, who sighed loudly.

"We're thief's, illegal doesn't matter. We live by our own laws and codes."

"You're not thief's! You work at a paper company!" Jim began to argue before realizing it was futile.

Pam groaned, "We have work in the morning Michael, shouldn't you get some sleep?"

"At home" Jim clarified, knowing Michael and Dwight would ask to sleep over.

"I can always sleep during the day, it's been slow lately."

"Go home Michael" Pam said sternly, causing Michael to stand up and turn to Dwight.

"I think we're no longer welcome." He said, obviously trying to make Pam feel guilty.

"You were never welcome." Jim mumbled as he stood up in order to escort Michael and Dwight out of his house.

When he returned to his darkened bedroom Pam already appeared back asleep. Yawning he climbed back into bed, wrapping his arms around Pam's waist with a sigh. "I wish Michael doing this surprised me more."

"I'm just happy I had put this tee shirt on…" Pam said with a laugh.

* * *

A/N- I have a few stories in the works right now and I'm sure they'll be up at some point. Review to let me know if you like them, and even if you think I could improve anything!


End file.
